Christmas Surprise
by tsttoain
Summary: Beck's and Jade's daughter likes to pull pranks. One leads to a rather interesting discovery on Christmas.


**Disclaimer:**** I unfortunatly did not receive the rights for Victorious for Christmas :( **

**AN: Okay, so this is my secret santa gift fic for Khay. The prompt I chose was "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good". The ideas came from an episode of Gilmore Girls and a prank my brother once pulled. I hope you like it Khay and I'm sorry it is so short. **

* * *

In the end, Jade thought, she really had no one to blame, but herself.

It was her who decided to pass on her love for Harry Potter to her little daughter after all.

No, the problem was not having to buy her all the accompanying merchandise or having her run around in robes and believing that she would get her Hogwarts letter some day.

The problem was that the thing that had stuck in her daughters head the most, after she had read the books, was the phrase: " I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" and she lived after it every day.

While Beck and their friends found the resulting stories rather hilarious, Jade had a different opinion. She was the one who suffered most and had to clean up those messes after all.

Like the time the "little maraudette" had put tape over the tap and Jade, needing water for her coffee, and her clothes got so wet that she had to change her whole outfit and of course was late for work.

Or the time all the clocks where set to 15 minutes later than it really was and Jade nearly had a heart attack when she thought she was late for an important meeting. She still suspected there had been help involved in that one. Beck had always liked to mess with her.

Of course Jade could never be too mad, the pranks clearly showed some form of creativity and she had always swore to herself to let her children express themselves how they wanted to.

Besides the little minx was just too cute.

Why did her daughter have to inherit her father's eyes? She had never been able to resist those, as much as she prided herself in thinking that it had gotten better since high school. They still worked like a charm.

* * *

Beck was pretty sure that this would be one of the Christmases he would always remember.

This was rather remarkable, since there had been a few of them, especially during high school, which most would find harder to forget.

It had started quite inconspicuous.

Their daughter had woken them up early in the morning to open the presents, and then they had managed to get her to sit still long enough to feed her some breakfast before she returned to playing with her new toys.

While their daughter was occupied with that, Jade had started to prepare the dinner for them she insisted on having, even though it would be only them this year.

His parents were visiting some family in Canada and Jade's were with her little brother and would come by the next day.

Jade however wanted to keep the tradition of good food at Christmas alive and therefore spent the morning in the kitchen with minimal incidents.

In hindsight Beck thought he should have known that it was too good to be true.

The Oliver's and no surprises or crises just didn't work. But as he had figured out in high school easy is boring and he had never regretted that realization.

It all started with the dinner, which was rather surprising because Jade actually was a good cook normally.

He had noticed that something tasted off about it, but thought it was better to keep that opinion to himself, especially if he didn't want to spend the night keeping their Christmas tree company.

His daughter however had no such qualms.

"Mommy, I don't want to eat this anymore. It doesn't taste good", she whined after she had picked on her food for sometime and Jade had demanded to know what was wrong.

At this his wife looked surprised and then reached over to taste the food of her daughter's plate, as if it could be the fault of the plate.

After chewing carefully she replied: " I don't taste anything weird. Beck, tell your daughter to eat her food if she ever wants to get presents again."

This was the part where he thought it was best for him to intervene.

"Actually babe, I think your daughter could be right. It does taste a bit off and rather sweet."

Jade opened her mouth, probably for a comeback, but then closed it and looked contemplative.

"But there is no sugar or anything else sweet in the receipt, it actually is supposed salty."

He definitely didn't miss the look that flashed across his daughter's face. She definitely had something to do with this.

Turning to her he asked: " Young lady, do you have any idea what could have happened that made your mom's dinner sweet instead of salty?"

She at once went for her most innocent look, but when she met her mother's eyes she dropped hers down guiltily and then admitted: "I might have exchanged the sugar with the salt jar."

He rolled his eyes, of course she had. After he had send her to her room, which really wasn't that much of a punishment considering all the new toys in there, but it was Christmas after all, he helped Jade clean the table and asked her about what had been bothering him.

"Babe, did you really not taste a difference in the food?"

She shook her head and then went white and nearly run out of the room. He tried to ask her about her reaction several more times that day, but she always ignored him.

It wasn't until after they had eaten the frozen pizza they had as a substitution for the ruined dinner and finally managed to get their daughter into bed that he got an answer.

She climbed into the bed to him and when she had positioned herself whispered: "It seems like I haven another present for you."

This was something that sent his thoughts into overdrive, because even now Jade still wasn't big with presents that didn't involve their daughter and he had thought that the one he had gotten was quite good.

He really didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't what followed.

"I'm pregnant. That's why I didn't notice that the food tasted weird."

After he had come over his shock and they had celebrated enough, his last thought before falling asleep was that this had to be one of the best pranks his daughter ever pulled.

* * *

Maybe though, Jade decided, it was all really Beck's fault. He was the one who knocked her up, twice, after all.

* * *

**Please leave a review, and Khay I hope this counts as bade baby for Christmas :) **


End file.
